


You Can't Call It Eavesdropping Just Because You Don't Notice Me In The Area

by Islair



Category: The Emperor's Edge Series - Lindsay Buroker
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islair/pseuds/Islair
Summary: Amaranthe: Was there un-open looking before?Sicarius: Yes.





	You Can't Call It Eavesdropping Just Because You Don't Notice Me In The Area

Books was sat out in the snow on guard duty for the next hour. Maldynado had dragged Akstyr out to visit his favourite brothel. Sicarius, as usual, was nowhere to be seen. Out training, or whatever else he got up to instead of socialising with the group.

Amaranthe decided the coast was clear, and she could risk indulging in some 'me' time.

First, a bath. She had put some ice in a tub to melt earlier so there would be water for washing, and there was enough left for a slightly cold bath. She undressed and climbed in, armed with a bar of soap, and soon was scrubbing away happily.

Up in the rafters, far beyond the reach of the light from the lamps, Sicarius was stretched out along a narrow beam, resting.

Hearing water sloshing, he opened his eyes and took in the scene below. Amaranthe. Naked. Bathing. Rest was suddenly absolutely the very last thing on his mind. This time he didn't even need to use only his peripheral vision to watch her bathe. The depth of the shadows meant that she could not see him up here at all.

She was running her soapy hands over her body. Around her pert breasts. Along the muscular curves of her hips and thighs. He imagined what it would feel like to be running his hands over her body, and for Amaranthe to be running her hands over his body. He ran his fingers over his chest, tweaking his nipples through the fabric of his shirt. He loosened his belt and slid one hand down inside his pants to stroke his growing erection.

After a few minutes, Amaranthe rinsed herself off and stepped out of the bath.

She quickly rubbed herself dry with a towel, then wrapped it around her to keep her warm whilst she dragged the bath over to the drain in the corner of the canning factory and tipped away the soapy water. After a quick check that there was still no sound or sign of the boys, she lay down on her bed and unwrapped herself from the towel.

Amaranthe started to run her hands over her bare breasts, touching her nipples. She imagined Sicarius was with her, that it was his hands running over her body. She spread her legs and let one hand wander down between her thighs to find her clitoris. She began rubbing at it, a soft moan escaping her lips.

Up in the rafters, Sicarius had pulled down his pants and smallclothes enough to free his erection. He ran his hand up and down the shaft of his penis, pleasuring himself as he watched Amaranthe pleasuring herself.

When she arched her back and came with a gasp, the sight was enough to tip him over the edge too, and he came into his hand.

Amaranthe wrapped herself in her blankets and snuggled down to sleep, still entirely unaware of Sicarius' presence.

He cleaned himself up with a cloth from his pocket. Maybe one day, if she didn't fall for Sespian, Amaranthe would try to seduce him.


End file.
